Tu es toujours là
by Natsusz
Summary: Je t'ai tout donné. Tu as lâché ma main et moi, je m'engouffre toujours plus profondément dans une douleur infinie. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant. Oui, tout est fini. Il ne reste plus que moi, seul et perdu. Il ne reste plus que moi... et ta présence qui m'accompagne partout où je vais. Yuri Plisetsky
1. Brisé

Il avait suffit de quelques minutes pour que tout soit terminé. Yuri Plisetsky n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé ce qui venait de se produire. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait dû mal comprendre, c'était... impossible. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça, lui, le seul être qu'il aimait sincèrement... Et pourtant. Il s'était écoulé un long silence pendant lequel Yuri était resté figé, la bouche entrouverte et le regard perdu.

" ** _Yurio, nous arrivons tout de suite, ne bouge pas de la patinoire_** ".

La voix de Viktor résonna dans sa tête et la dure réalité le faucha, aussi horrible et douloureuse fût-elle. Son portable glissa de ses doigts fins devenus tremblants et finit par se briser sur la glace. Le jeune Russe sentit tout bonnement son coeur en faire de même. Des larmes glissèrent petit à petit sur ses joues jusqu'à inonder totalement son visage qui se tordit soudain de douleur. Il porta ses mains devant sa bouche, il était en état de choc. Les patineurs autour de lui le dévisagèrent, aucun d'eux n'était habitué à voir le tigre pleurer. C'est Yakov qui intervint le premier, il se précipita vers le plus jeune avant de lui saisir les mains et le força à croiser son regard.

" ** _Yuri... Viens avec moi !_** "

Il l'attrapa par la manche et le traîna en dehors de la glace. Ce dernier le suivit doucement, docile, un air terrifié sur le visage. Il était complètement déconnecté du monde réel. Son entraîneur l'emmena vers les vestiaires, il ne voulait pas que son disciple se sente oppressé et préférait donc l'isoler le temps que ses amis arrivent. Il avait appris la tragédie quelques secondes après Yurio, Viktor l'ayant également appelé pour le mettre au courant le plus rapidement possible. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du vestibule et que Yakov lâcha le bras de son protégé, ce dernier se détourna soudainement sans un mot, et se mit à courir dans les couloirs du bâtiment, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait sortir, il le devait. Il étouffait. _Son grand-père... était mort_.

" **_Yuri!_** "

Le coach n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper. Quand Vitya l'avait appelé quelques instants plus tôt et l'avait informé de la situation, il s'était immédiatement inquiété pour son élève. Il avait conscience de l'attachement de celui-ci pour son grand-père et avait peur qu'il ne s'en remette tout simplement pas. Après tout, il n'était encore qu'un enfant, innocent et fragile, malgré le masque qu'il portait la plupart du temps. Et là, il venait de s'enfuir, sans que Yakov ne sache quoi faire, l'inquiétude le tiraillant de toute part.

" ** _Ne fais rien de stupide !_** "

Yuri courrait, il ne regardait absolument pas où il allait, laissant ses jambes le porter. Il avait terriblement mal mais le fait d'être à l'extérieur et de respirer un air plus pur lui était déjà un peu moins pénible. Il continua ainsi pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité. Ce n'est qu'en apercevant _sa_ maison qu'il reprit conscience. Son coeur rata un battement. Il accéléra autant que possible vers cet endroit qu'il chérissait tant, vers ce refuge qui lui avait toujours apporté tellement de bonheur. Des policiers, une ambulance... Il se rua à l'intérieur de la demeure, le souffle saccadé, poussant quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin.

" ** _Grand-père !_** "

Il le chercha du regard mais ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un vide immense. _Il n'était plus là_. Il reconnut une voisine qui le regardait d'un air désolé. En tant normal, le félin ne se serait pas gêné pour lui dire de mettre sa pitié là où il pensait. Mais cette fois, il n'en fit rien et se contenta de la fixer quelques secondes. Elle avait les yeux rougis. Lorsqu'il détourna son regard, il aperçut un policier qui s'avançait vers lui. L'agent posa une main sur son épaule et l'entraîna à l'écart afin de pouvoir lui expliquer calmement la situation. Son grand-père avait eu une crise cardiaque et il était mort, _seul_. Voilà les seuls mots que Yuri avait retenu et qui résonnaient au fond de son âme. Il avait laissé la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde le quitter, sans pouvoir lui venir en aide. Sans pouvoir lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et combien il avait fait pour lui. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il était dans un état de faiblesse qu'il n'avait jamais connu, autant mentalement que physiquement. Ses dernières forces finirent par l'abandonner, faisant perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'il lui restait et le fit basculer dangereusement en arrière. Alors qu'il s'attendait à chuter, il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Son dos rencontra la personne qui l'avait rattrapé et qui le serrait fort contre lui. Une tête se posa sur son épaule et il reconnut les cheveux gris. Viktor. Il était venu, cet imbécile. Yurio sentit les larmes couler à nouveau. Des larmes de chagrin, de désolation et quelques-unes de gratitude aussi envers son ami qui le soutenait. Il agrippa les bras qui entouraient son corps. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça habituellement. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'à cet instant, il n'avait plus la force de garder ce masque derrière lequel il aimait se cacher. Son coeur était meurtri, ses pensées le torturaient et sa vision commençait à se brouiller. Il se sentait abandonné. Son visage se releva légèrement et c'est tout naturellement que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le cadre au dessus de la petite cheminée. La photo qui y était encadrée lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Sa douleur silencieuse commença doucement à devenir audible et c'est sous l'image de son grand-père qui tenait fièrement une médaille d'or aux côtés d'un Yurio infiniment heureux, qu'on entendit la véritable douleur de la fée russe.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Je sais que c'est assez triste, j'essaye de transmettre le plus d'émotions possible et j'espère vraiment y arriver... N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire en me disant ce qui vous a plu (et ce qui ne vous a pas plus également !) et je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre :) Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 2..  
Merci à Tiffanie P. pour le dessin juste sublime !


	2. Enragé

Yurio était toujours dans la maison de son grand-père, agenouillé à même le sol, toujours serré dans les bras de celui qui était incontestablement son modèle, même s'il ne le lui avait jamais avoué. Il hurlait de tout son être cette peine trop grande pour lui. Les cris qu'il rugissait étaient d'une détresse affolante. Jamais Viktor n'aurait pu imaginer voir son cadet dans un tel état un jour.

" ** _Aide-moi... Viktor !_** "

Cette demande avait été formulé d'une voix éraillée, suppliante et désespérée. Viktor ouvrit des yeux ronds, les poils hérissés sur sa peau claire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était désemparé. Il se sépara à contre coeur du plus jeune et s'accroupit face à lui. Il saisit son visage de ses deux mains après avoir dégagé les mèches dorées qui étaient imbibées d'eau salée et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

" ** _Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais._** "

C'était une véritable promesse qu'il comptait tenir coûte que coûte. Il se remit debout et tendit alors la main délicatement vers l'adolescent afin de l'aider à se relever. A sa grande surprise, Yurio repoussa celle-ci d'un geste quelque peu fébrile. Il se releva seul, prenant appui non sans difficultés sur ses membres endoloris. Quand le regard incrédule du plus âgé croisa celui de son disciple, Viktor remarqua immédiatement le changement qui venait de se produire.

" ** _Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir !_** "

Yuri avait parlé d'une voix cassante, qui contrastait avec son visage angélique. Viktor ne pouvait pas lui promettre une telle chose... il ne le devait pas. _Lui_ _aussi_ , avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner et il l'avait fait malgré tout. A quoi bon donner de l'espoir à ceux qu'on aime si c'est pour les briser ensuite ? Yurio sentit une pointe de colère s'emparer de lui à cette pensée. Il devait faire taire toutes les images assourdissantes qui broyaient ses entrailles s'il ne voulait pas succomber à cette flamme enragée qui menaçait de le consumer entièrement. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la maison qui avait réchauffé son coeur de glace pendant si longtemps. Il regretta quelque peu le ton qu'il avait employé à l'égard de celui qui venait de le sauver, mais ne s'en excusa pas pour autant.

" ** _Spasiba, Vitya._** "

Il jeta un dernier regard sur ce qui avait été l'endroit le plus agréable qu'il ait connu avant d'enfouir ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et de traverser la rue lentement, sa capuche sur la tête. Yuuri, Yakov et Lilia les attendaient un peu plus loin mais n'osèrent pas la moindre parole lorsque le blond passa devant eux sans les voir, la tête baissée. Tous se tournèrent vers Viktor qui avait un air abattu.

Après s'être entretenus et avoir réglé ce qui devait l'être avec les policiers pendant de longues minutes, Viktor et Yuuri décidèrent de partir à la recherche du jeune Russe, n'étant pas à l'aise avec le fait de le laisser seul trop longtemps vu les circonstances et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Les policiers avaient proposé de les aider dans leurs recherches mais ils avaient poliment décliné cette offre. Si Yurio était retrouvé par la police, ils étaient sûrs que la situation s'envenimerait.

Quand Yuri avait quitté cette rue qu'il connaissait par coeur, il avait traîné un moment avant de prendre la direction de la plage, tandis que le soleil commençait doucement à se mêler à l'horizon. Il s'était accoudé à la rambarde qui faisait face à la mer, profitant doucement de la brise fraîche et du calme qui y régnait pour calmer ses tourments. Il était seul, il avait froid et il était anéanti. _Plus personne ne l'attendait_. En perdant son grand-père, il avait perdu son foyer, son bonheur, son agape. Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur l'horizon lorsqu'ils furent attirés par des silhouettes enfantines courant sur le sable. Deux enfants s'amusaient joyeusement avec leurs parents, leurs rires innocents résonnant à ses oreilles. Son regard se perdit alors dans des souvenirs qu'il croyait oubliés. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, le soleil était presque entièrement couché.

" ** _Grand-père... Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes ?_** "

Il serra les poings autour de la rambarde, il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup.

" ** _J'ai tellement besoin de toi... Ne me laisse pas seul, sans toi, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?! GRAND-PERE !_** "

Il se surprit à hurler, déchirant le silence tranquille qui semblait régner depuis un moment déjà. Il respirait difficilement, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait mal au ventre et il sentait que sa vision devenait floue. Il décida de fermer les yeux quelques instants et d'inspirer profondément afin de se calmer. Il voulait faire le vide, chasser ces flashs qui semblaient le hanter inlassablement. L'image de son grand-père en train de sourire lui apparut soudainement.

" ** _TU M'AS ABANDONNE !_** " Il rouvrit des yeux pleins de rage, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée.

" ** _T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME SOURIRE APRES CE QUE TU AS FAIT !_** "

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort face à lui, et avait fait retomber sa capuche, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux blonds et envoyant ses larmes se répandre à son gré. Le tigre envoya un violent coup de pied contre une poubelle qui se trouvait là. Il décida de partir, sachant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à tenir tête à ses sentiments ravageurs. Il avait essayé pourtant. Mais le monde s'écroulait autour de lui et il était bien incapable de rester debout face à ça. Il se mit à courir, encore et encore, comme pour se fuir lui-même. Il ne gagnerait pas ce combat, il en était certain, mais il ne voulait pas céder aussi facilement à la destruction. Si il avait un regard de soldat, alors il devait se battre, non ? _Otabek_. Son nom s'imposa à lui et le stoppa net dans sa course. Il reprit doucement haleine, les bras prenant appui sur ses cuisses. Il voulait le voir, celui qui lui avait offert son amitié sans rien lui demander en retour. Le seul qui semblait le comprendre sans jamais le juger. Il chercha son portable lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait été brisé, lui aussi.

" ** _Merde !_** "

Il n'était même pas sûr que son ami soit en Russie à l'heure actuelle. Il resta un instant, adossé à un mur, toujours les mains dans les poches. Le Kazakh n'était pas à ses côtés et pourtant, son coeur semblait déjà s'être apaisé. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne, un sourire en coin se dessinant discrètement sur ses lèvres délicates.

Deux heures que Yuuri et Viktor cherchaient sans répit l'adolescent. La nuit était tombée et leurs recherches n'avaient rien donné. Ils décidèrent de retourner sur leurs pas afin de vérifier que Yurio n'était pas retourné chez son grand-père mais c'est sans surprise et avec un pincement au coeur qu'ils ne trouvèrent personne. Yuuri s'inquiétait de plus en plus et s'arrêta net, se tournant vers son compagnon. 

"- _**Viktor ! J'ai peur de ce que Yurio pourrait faire**..._

\- **_Calme-toi Yuuri_** , le coupa le Russe en plongeant son regard dans celui du japonais. **_Il est sauvage et impulsif mais il n'est pas stupide. Il a simplement besoin de temps_** _..._ ** _et de soutien_**. 

\- **_Tu as sûrement raison mais_** _..._ , il hésitait à poursuivre. _**Yurio n'a plus de famille maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Où va-t-il aller ? On pourrait sûrement s'occuper de lui**..._ ** _au moins pour un temps !_** Il avait dit ça d'un air sincère. **_On ne peut pas le laisser livré à lui-même !_**

\- **_Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai_** , répondit doucement l'aîné. **_Je le lui ai promis_**... **_Peu importe qu'il ne m'ait pas cru_**. Son regard se voila légèrement. Les mots que lui avait adressé le tigre l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. 

\- **_Tu l'as dis toi-même_ , _Viktor_ , _il lui faut du temps et du soutien !_** , s'exclama son fiancé. **_Je pense qu'il a surtout eu peur de croire en toi_**... **_Il vient de perdre son grand-père_ , **_**il doit se sentir perdu**._.. Yuuri sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il tenait beaucoup au blond et sa douleur l'affectait beaucoup. 

\- **_Yuuri_**..." Le Russe passa ses doigts sur ses joues humides et posa son front contre celui du brun. 

Ils avaient reprit leur traque désespérée depuis une bonne heure lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, à contre coeur. Sur le chemin du retour, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter quelques instants devant la plage, leurs jambes commençant à les faire souffrir. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, fermant les yeux. Ils ne disaient rien, savourant le bruit doux des vagues qui les berçait.

" ** _Yurio est forcément venu ici._** "

Viktor avait dit ça d'une voix tranquille, les yeux toujours clos, ses cheveux flottant au rythme de la brise fraîche. Yuuri se tourna alors vers lui, un air attendri sur le visage et lui saisit la main.

" ** _Oui, je pensais la même chose._** "

Ils se relevèrent et continuèrent leur chemin, un peu moins inquiets. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un immeuble luxueux. Ils passèrent les portes qui menaient à un grand hall et se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers l'ascenseur. Ils avaient fait leur maximum afin de retrouver Yurio mais culpabilisaient tout de même de le savoir seul. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent alors sur un long couloir en T. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout de celui-ci et prirent sur leur gauche. C'est à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent leur protégé, assis, devant la porte de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques mois. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de leur présence, il leva un visage gêné vers eux.

" ** _Je savais pas où aller_** ".

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! N'hésitez pas à signaler des fautes si vous en trouvez et laissez un petit commentaire si ça vous a plu ! Le chapitre 3 devrait être publié rapidement, bisous les loulous !


	3. Souvenirs

Yuri était en train de patiner sous l'oeil attentif de Lilia. Il enchaînait aisément tous ses sauts, ses mèches dorées tournoyant au rythme de ses mouvements. Il était magnifique. Il entama sa dernière série de pas lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Il n'y prêta pas attention et continua la danse gracieuse qu'il avait entamé sous les yeux admiratifs de celle qui avait fait de lui une prima. Lorsqu'il acheva sa chorégraphie, il se dirigea directement vers les gradins et attrapa son téléphone. _Un appel manqué de Viktor._ Il s'apprêtait à reposer son portable lorsque celui-ci se remit à sonner. Le tigre décida finalement de décrocher, agacé.

"- _**Yurio ?**_

 __- _ **Nan nan tiens c'est Yakov** **!** **Qui tu veux que se soit, le vieux ?**_ Il avait répondu d'une voix irritée.

\- _**Tu es à la patinoire ?**_

\- _**Ouais et si c'est pour venir me déranger, toi et ton Katsudon, vous pouvez rester chez vous, merci bien !**_

\- _**Yurio**. **Il faut que je te parle**. **C'est**... **important**. _ Le ton qu'il avait employé n'était pas habituel.

\- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_**

\- _**Je préfère venir te voir si ça ne te dérange pas**._

\- **_Maintenant que tu m'as appelé, crache le morceau !_**

\- **_Je t'en parlerai quand on sera là, avec Yuuri_** , lui répondit nerveusement le gris.

\- _**Si tu veux**. _ Il décida de ne pas insister. _**Au fait, vous avez parlé à mon grand-père ?**_

\- _**Lui parler**.. **?**_ Viktor sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

\- _**Pour les vacances au Japon, imbécile ! Il est d'accord ?**_

\- _**Yurio**..._

\- **_Il a dit oui, hein ?_**

\- _**Yurio**..._ _**On n'a pas pu lui demander**...  
_

\- **_Te fous pas de moi, tu vas pas me dire que vous étiez trop occupés pour lui demander quand même ! Tch_** _.  
_

 _- **Non, ce n'est pas ça**...  
_

\- _**Au fait, il va bien ?** **Je sais qu'il est pas vraiment en forme en ce moment**_ _ **mais je passe mon temps à m'entraîner**... **Je m'en veux un peu de le laisser seul**. _ Le silence qui lui répondit l'inquiéta immédiatement. _ **C'est de lui que tu veux me parler**.. **?**_

\- _**Oui**. _**La machine était lancée et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière**.

\- _**Il s'est passé quelque chose**.._ ** _?_** Le coeur du tigre se serra sous la peur qui venait de l'envahir.

\- _**Yurio**... **Je**... **Je suis désolé**...  
_

\- _**Désolé ? Mais de**..._ "

Yurio s'interrompit, il ne comprenait pas. Cette conversation commençait à l'embrouiller sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que Viktor voulait lui dire à la fin ? Il voulait lui parler de son grand-père... il s'excusait... Son coeur se mit à accélérer dangereusement. Quand il crût comprendre ce que son ami tentait de lui dire, son corps s'immobilisa.

"- _**Ton grand-père**... _ Il ne voulait pas lui dire une telle chose.

\- _**Vitya**... **Est-ce que Grand-père va bien ?**_

\- **_Yuri_**... ** _il est mort_**."

Yuri se réveilla en sursaut. Ses cheveux collaient à sa peau tandis que ses doigts agrippaient les draps fins qui recouvraient son corps en nage. Il n'aurait su dire s'il avait fait un cauchemar ou si c'étaient ses souvenirs qui l'avaient poursuivi jusque dans son sommeil. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Il savait seulement qu'il avait mal et qu'il ne voulait plus fermer les paupières.  
Lorsqu'il reprit pleinement conscience, il se rappela douloureusement les événements de la veille. L'appel de Viktor, la maison, sa peine, la plage... la colère qui l'habitait. Et ses amis qui l'avaient recueilli. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de cette chambre qu'il reconnut finalement malgré la pénombre. Il tendit une main vers celui-ci, réfléchissant à la façon dont il allait poursuivre sa vie, lui qui venait de perdre sa lumière. Son poing se serra. Il se redressa subitement, sentant ses émotions revenir à la charge et s'assit au bord du lit qu'il trouva soudain trop grand pour lui. La fraîcheur du sol sous ses pieds abîmés lui fit du bien. Il se leva doucement, s'habilla d'un jogging et marcha jusqu'à l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Une fois devant celle-ci, il hésita à ouvrir le volet. Dans la noirceur de cette chambre, il se sentait à l'abri, coupé du monde qui l'entourait. S'il décidait de laisser s'insinuer le jour, il savait qu'il devrait faire face à une réalité hostile qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter. Le tigre resta quelques secondes paralysé avant de soupirer tristement et de laisser la fatalité s'immiscer dans chaque parcelle de la pièce. Il pleuvait et lui, il trouvait ça ironique.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Yuuri se réveilla à son tour. Il repoussa délicatement le bras qui entourait sa taille et posa un regard tendre sur celui qui dormait encore profondément à ses côtés. L'entraîneur devait être exténué puisqu'il ne retint pas son fiancé lorsque celui-ci sortit du lit. Il traversait doucement le couloir qui menait à la cuisine lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune tigre par l'entrebâillement de la porte qui menait à sa chambre. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et l'observa tristement. Lorsque Viktor et lui étaient rentrés tard dans la nuit et qu'ils avaient réalisé que Yurio les attendaient, ils s'était immédiatement sentis soulagés. Et profondément touchés. Ils avaient bien évidemment remarqué ses traits fatigués et son regard fuyant, tout comme ils n'avaient aucun doute quant au fait que le blond avait dû passer une soirée terrible. Mais ils avaient décidé de ne pas le questionner. Si leur protégé voulait se confier à eux, alors il le ferait de lui-même. Yuuri allait partir lorsque la voix du félin parvint à ses oreilles.

" ** _Niveau discrétion, j'ai déjà vu mieux, Katsudon._** "

Son ton était calme, contrairement à son habitude. Le Japonais esquissa un sourire et ouvrit un peu plus la porte. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le reflet du jeune Russe dans la vitre devant laquelle il se tenait, hypnotisé par les gouttes qui tombaient inlassablement d'un ciel tourmenté.

" ** _Je ne voulais pas t'espionner, désolé._** "

Yuuri avança jusqu'au lit encore défait et s'y assit. Il posa ses yeux sur le dos nu du félin et reprit sincèrement.

"- **_Je suis désolé_**.

\- _**Tu vas pas t'excuser pour ça, je t'imagine mal en voyeuriste**. **Quoi que**_..., il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que le Japonais le coupa.

\- **_Je ne parle pas de ça_**... **_Je suis désolé pour ton grand-père_**.

\- **_Mmh_** , répondit-il simplement.

\- **_Tu peux rester ici le temps que tu voudras_**."

Yurio ne répondit rien mais remercia intérieurement celui qu'il considérait à présent comme un ami. Si lui et Viktor ne l'avaient pas accueilli, il n'aurait pas su où aller. En vérité, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devenir et cette pensée l'effrayait. Malgré ça, il avait pris sa décision. Tant que quelqu'un serait à ses côtés, alors il avancerait. Peut-être difficilement, sûrement douloureusement. Mais il le ferait, pour _lui_.

Perdu dans la contemplation silencieuse du temps grisâtre, il ne remarqua pas le brun se relever et se diriger vers la sortie.

" ** _Otabek s'inquiète pour toi_**."

Yurio se retourna vivement, l'incitant à poursuivre.

" ** _Il n'avait pas de réponse aux messages qu'il t'envoyait et nous a appelé_**. **_Nous l'avons mis au courant_**... **_J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas_**."

L'adolescent précipita ses iris vers ceux d'un Japonais inquiet. _Le cochon redoutait la réaction du tigre_.

" ** _Il est ici ?_** "

Le blond avait demandé ça les yeux brillants d'une lueur que Yuuri avait cru définitivement éteinte et qui réchauffa aussitôt son coeur.

" ** _Oui._** "

Il eut à peine le temps de répondre que son cadet se précipitait déjà vers lui. Il l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules avant de plonger ses émeraudes dans les yeux surpris de son rival. L'envie d'être aux côtés du Kazakh venait d'atteindre son apogée. A moins que ce ne fut un besoin irrémédiable et vital qui dévorait son être. Yurio lui posa alors la seule question qui brûlait désormais ses lèvres.

" ** _Il est dans quel hôtel ?_** "

Viktor avait suivi la quasi totalité de la discussion entre ses deux élèves, doucement adossé contre le mur qui longeait la porte maintenant grande ouverte. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre qui abritait désormais son protégé et qu'il se dirigea vers lui, les deux Yuri le dévisagèrent. Quand il arriva à la hauteur du benjamin, il lui tendit doucement un bout de papier. Ce dernier s'en saisit et lu rapidement son contenu avant de lancer un regard reconnaissant au couple. Il attrapa précipitamment sa veste, enfila rapidement ses baskets et quitta l'appartement de ses amis. Après avoir traversé le long corridor de l'étage où il se trouvait, il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre l'ascenseur et descendit les 7 étages de l'immeuble d'une traite. Une fois dehors, il prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de se mettre à courir, _comme si sa vie en dépendait_.

* * *

On commence cette troisième partie avec un flash-back sous forme de rêve (plutôt de cauchemar) qui prend une place importante étant donné que c'est le véritable commencement de l'histoire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) Comme vous l'avez deviné, Otabek n'est plus très loin !  
On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour le prochain chapitre ! En attendant, laissez vos avis, commentaires ou critiques et je me ferai un plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre !


	4. Naufragé

La pluie était devenue battante tandis que ses mèches dorées s'accrochaient désespérément à son visage. Sa vision était réduite, ses jambes commençaient à le faire souffrir et malgré ça, le tigre courrait sans ralentir la cadence frénétique que son coeur lui imposait. Des éclairs venaient parfois déchirer le ciel assombri tandis que chacun de leurs flashs le ramenait à un souvenir douloureux. La hargne le gagnait dangereusement au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

" ** _Putain !_** "

Il sentit quelques larmes lui échapper mais ne chercha pas à les retenir. Après tout, l'univers lui-même l'incitait à pleurer. Et tant qu'il n'était pas aux côtés d'Otabek, il ne pouvait résister à une telle invitation au chagrin. Tant qu'il n'était pas avec lui, il sentait qu'il pouvait facilement s'y noyer. Alors il poursuivait sa course, déterminé à survivre.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'hôtel que Viktor lui avait indiqué et que les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrirent, il fonça vers les escaliers et les grimpa en un instant. Il n'avait ni salué l'hôtesse à son arrivée, ni pris la peine d'essuyer ses chaussures dégoulinantes. Mais il s'en fichait. Chaque seconde perdue était une seconde de souffrance supplémentaire. Il atteignit finalement le troisième étage du bâtiment et chercha rapidement le numéro qui l'intéressait. _Chambre 42_. Son regard s'attarda dessus un court instant. Il y était. Il frappa à la porte plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et se mit à attendre impatiemment. Son bras était en appui contre le mur qui s'étendait presque infiniment alors qu'une de ses jambes tapait nerveusement le sol quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Otabek était couché depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il était arrivé tard dans la nuit et le voyage avait été plutôt éprouvant. Il regarda l'heure affichée sur sa montre. _Sept heures_. Il sortit du lit à peine défait avant d'enfiler rapidement les vêtements qu'il avait retiré quelques instants plus tôt, et se dirigea vers l'entrée, intrigué.

Il avait quitté son pays après sa discussion téléphonique avec le Yuri Japonais. Celui-ci l'avait immédiatement mis au courant de la situation dans laquelle le tigre se trouvait.

" ** _Il est dévasté..._ _Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Et Viktor non plus._ _On s'attendait à ce qu'il soit effondré, après tout, on sait tous comme Yurio tient à son grand-père..._ _Mais là..._ _Otabek, il est détruit._** "

Ces mots l'avaient véritablement attristé et il s'était aussitôt inquiété pour son ami. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans de telles circonstances. Non, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Peu importe son amour pour le patinage, Yurio passait en priorité. C'est donc sans aucune hésitation qu'il avait bouclé sa valise et pris un aller simple pour la Russie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte, il se retrouva face à un Yuri complètement trempé. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses vêtements gouttaient sur la moquette et il n'aurait su dire si son visage avait pris la pluie ou s'il était baigné de larmes. Il sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque l'adolescent plongea son regard rougi dans le sien.

" _**Beka**_ ** _..._** "

La voix abîmée du blond le retourna complètement. Il l'avait presque murmuré, comme à bout de souffle. Otabek se sentit décontenancé. Le moindre détail de son visage, les vibrations dans sa voix... tout sembla alors le frapper plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Devant la dévastation que renvoyait Yurio à cet instant, il ressentit le besoin urgent de le protéger. _Un sanglot_. Il ne laisserait pas son coeur voler en éclats, peu importe ce qu'il devrait faire pour le préserver. Il franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait et enveloppa le corps du naufragé dans ses bras.

Yuri répondit tout de suite à cette étreinte intense, se raccrochant au brun comme pour ne pas sombrer. Ses doigts d'ordinaire si délicats s'agrippèrent à son pull, d'une manière presque sauvage tandis que ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, l'écorchant un peu plus à chaque passage. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement sous les plaintes qui semblaient le torturer. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas retenir sa peine. Il avait pourtant lutté pour ne pas se laisser entièrement submergé, et malgré ça, chacune de ses tentatives avait lamentablement échoué. La faiblesse qu'il éprouvait était tout bonnement écrasante.

Il resserra encore son emprise sur le corps du Kazakh, avant qu'il ne sente ce dernier en faire de même. Il était enfin dans les bras d'Otabek. Oui, il était enfin à ses côtés, et s'il devait se noyer, il ne serait pas seul, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il se laissa aller, encore et encore, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de son grand-père, comme il le faisait depuis la veille. Seize heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il le savait. Combien lui restait-il de larmes à verser ? Combien de jours passerait-il à regretter ?

Le brun n'osait pas parler. Il aurait voulu dire à Yuri combien il était désolé, combien le voir pleurer lui faisait mal, mais les mots lui manquaient, et il se contenta de serrer plus fort le corps délicat contre lui. Il passa doucement une main dans la chevelure blonde qui avait imbibé son haut. Il ne pourrait jamais effacer sa peine. Mais il était prêt à tout pour l'atténuer.

Le Russe se calma finalement au bout de longues minutes, apaisé par les doigts fins qui caressaient ses cheveux et par le parfum sucré dont la peau du Kazakh était imprégnée. Il était épuisé. Il renifla avant d'essuyer ses yeux avec la manche de sa veste quand l'aîné l'entraîna doucement à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte derrière eux. Yuri se sentit un peu plus léger même s'il savait pertinemment que la tristesse qu'il éprouvait finirait par refaire surface bien assez tôt.  
Mais à cet instant, il avait une bouffée d'oxygène, une bouée de sauvetage. Oui, cette fois, il avait la chance d'avoir Otabek à ses côtés, et c'était la seule personne avec qui il voulait être.  
Oui, Otabek était la seule personne capable de soigner son coeur meurtri, il en était sûr.

A cette pensée, il releva doucement la tête et agrippa chaque côté du visage Kazakh de ses mains encore tremblantes, avant de poser son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés.

" _ **Y'a que toi qui**_... **Peut m'sortir de là**..."

Le Russe avait soufflé ces quelques mots remplis de détresse d'une voix suppliante, la respiration encore irrégulière. Otabek sentit des frissons le parcourir de toutes parts et son coeur rater un battement. Le tigre était habillé d'une désolation qui ne lui allait définitivement pas. Une larme solitaire glissa lentement sur sa joue et le Kazakh sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

Yuri souffrait, probablement plus qu'il n'avait jamais souffert auparavant, et il se sentit impuissant face à ça. Il déplaça ses mains du dos de l'adolescent pour venir emprisonner doucement son visage à son tour.

Lorsque le blond sentit les doigts du brun contre ses joues, il savoura silencieusement ce contact rassurant. _Il avait été abandonné_. Mais ce geste tendre sembla l'extraire un peu des griffes acérées d'une solitude destructrice. Et si la tendresse pouvait apaiser ses tourments, alors il était prêt à s'y abandonner, corps et âme.

Il recula de quelques centimètres et inspira profondément. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'attarda quelques secondes sur le visage du Kazakh, avant de jeter l'encre dans les iris sombres qui le scrutaient. Il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à un regard auparavant, et il trouva celui-ci tout bonnement magnifique, malgré la douleur qui s'y reflétait. Comment des yeux d'une couleur si obscure pouvaient-ils lui apporter autant de lumière ? Toujours captivé par ses prunelles pleines de mystères, il approcha son visage de celui du brun et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'un geste empli de douceur.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre 4 qui m'a demandé beaucoup plus de temps que pour les 3 précédents ! J'ai choisi un vocabulaire en rapport avec l'océan, je ne sais pas si ça se remarque mais ça m'a bien compliqué la tâche mdr, j'espère que j'ai réussi à rendre cette partie "poignante" ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir vos retours ! Gros bisous à bientôt pour la suite les loulous :)_


	5. Enivrants

Lorsque les lèvres salées de l'adolescent rencontrèrent les siennes, Otabek sentit son coeur s'affoler comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.  
Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Yurio depuis quelques mois, et à plusieurs reprises, son coeur s'était emballé en sa présence. Une parole affectueuse, un geste tendre à son égard, un sourire qui lui était destiné. Un rien suffisait à créer le trouble en lui. Mais cette fois-ci, ces sentiments étaient décuplés.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent doucement et que Yuri prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que la confusion se glissa sur son visage, remplaçant l'air un peu plus paisible qui semblait y avoir pris place.

" ** _B-Beka,_ _je suis désolé !_** "

Il porta ses mains devant son visage honteux avant de baisser le regard, les yeux de nouveau remplis de larmes. Les poings serrés, il retint difficilement un sanglot. Il ne pourrait plus compter sur son ami après ça, il en était certain. Il regretta de s'être laissé emporter par le regard si profondément encre du brun et d'avoir succombé à cette envie subite de contact avec lui. Il avait été égoïste. Il sentit une vague de regrets approcher dangereusement à l'idée d'avoir perdu la seule personne qui pourrait lui sortir la tête de l'eau et fit rapidement volte face avant de se diriger vers la sortie, lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer doucement.

" ** _S'il te plaît, Yura_ _..._ _Ne pars pas._** "

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux, encore baignés de tourments. _Otabek_. Le son de sa voix était à la fois triste et attendrissant. Quelques gouttes glissaient encore sur ses joues et il resta paralysé, pris dans un tourbillon émotionnel qu'il ne comprenait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que le coeur qui cognait contre son dos semblait jouer exactement la même mélodie désordonnée que le sien. Il baissa la tête, faisant retomber quelques mèches devant ses yeux verts. La chaleur de cette étreinte lui donnait encore plus envie de pleurer.

Lorsqu'Otabek quitta le dos du tigre et se positionna face à lui, Yurio ne bougea toujours pas. Il n'osait pas affronter le regard marron, il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Otabek le regarda quelques secondes, à la fois attendri et déchiré, et il finit par saisir le visage du Russe entre ses mains avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Yuri mit quelques secondes à réagir. Otabek l'embrassait et son cerveau se déconnecta complètement l'espace d'un instant. C'était un contact doux, léger et pourtant, rempli de tellement de non-dits, qu'il suffit à le transporter entièrement. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus et ferma les yeux, répondant comme il le put à cette sensation nouvelle. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une main agripper légèrement ses longs cheveux blonds, tandis que leur échange s'intensifiait, réchauffant son coeur.

Lorsque le félin sentit la langue du Kazakh frôler ses lèvres, il accepta timidement la demande silencieuse et se laissa guider dans cet échange qui lui était encore inconnu. Les sensations qu'il ressentit à cet instant l'enivrèrent totalement. Yurio était inexpérimenté en ce qui concernait ce genre de situation, mais il était pourtant sûr d'une chose. Personne ne pourrait jamais lui faire éprouver de sentiments aussi forts que ceux que lui insufflaient Otabek.

Ses poils se dressèrent sur sa peau pâle tandis qu'il sentait les doigts du Kazakh l'effleurer.  
Leur échange s'emplifiait doucement, faisant vibrer chaque parcelle de son être. C'était un parfait mélange de tristesse, de joie et d'amour. L'adolescent posa ses mains sur le dos du brun et commença à le griffer à travers son pull, sous l'effervescence naissante de leurs gestes, ce qui eût pour effet de tirer un gémissement au Kazakh. L'adolescent se stoppa aussitôt.

" ** _Pardon, je ne voulais pas..._** "

Otabek le coupa alors, saisissant une de ses mains qu'il embrassa tendrement, avant de poser sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune.

" ** _Ne t'excuse pas,_ _Yura_ _..._** "

Le souffle saccadé du brun sur sa peau le fit frissonner, et ses mains se crispèrent à nouveau sur le dos du Kazakh tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Yurio était pris dans une agréable tempête, de celles dont on ne veut jamais sortir. Il attrapa le haut du Kazakh et entreprit de le lui retirer, un peu maladroitement. Ce dernier, hésitant, se laissa finalement faire en croisant le regard émouvant de son cadet. Lorsqu'il fut débarrassé du vêtement, le Russe prit quelques instants pour regarder le torse halé, les joues empourprées. Otabek posa une main sous le menton du tigre et releva délicatement son visage vers lui.

" ** _Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal..._ _Je veux juste..._ _apaiser ta douleur._** "

Le blond sentit sa poitrine se serrer sous les mots plein de sincérité de cet être qu'il chérissait tant, et il se lova contre lui, se laissant caresser doucement.  
Il se sentit fondre sous chacun de ses frôlements, tandis qu'il luttait contre l'envie d'approfondir leurs contacts, sa peine doucement dominée par la tendresse qu'Otabek lui offrait. Lui qui n'avait jamais embrassé qui que se soit auparavant, se sentit presque gêné du désir qui montait progressivement en lui.

Subitement, il repensa à son grand-père et sentit ses mains se crisper à son souvenir. Non, il ne devait pas y penser, pas maintenant. A cet instant, il était décidé à enfouir profondément sa détresse et à se perdre dans la lumière qui irradiait d'Otabek. Oui, à cet instant, la seule chose qu'il désirait était d'être apaisé. N'avait-il pas droit à un moment de calme ? Il refoula difficilement les images douloureuses qui assaillaient son esprit et se laissa finalement emporter par l'apaisement et l'amour qui l'entouraient.  
N'y tenant plus, il passa lentement ses mains sur les bras du brun avant de les descendre sur les hanches de ce dernier et d'embrasser une épaule dénudée. Il posa finalement ses lèvres sur la nuque exposée du Kazakh, et aspira doucement sa peau, faisant apparaître une marque rougie.

Les doigts du brun agrippèrent la nuque délicate du Russe, le laissant promener sa bouche sur sa peau devenue sensible. Il se sentit soudain à l'étroit dans ses derniers vêtements et ne sût comment réagir face à la réaction que son corps arborait sous les attaques sensuelles qu'il subissait. Il était censé sauver Yuri, et voilà qu'il se laissait couler avec lui, s'engouffrant sur une route dont il ne connaissait pas la destination. Il luttait contre les envies qui semblaient l'assaillir, tandis que le Russe explorait sa peau de ses doigts délicats, l'électrisant un peu plus à chaque passage. Il ne devait pas lâcher prise... N'est-ce pas ?

 _"Je veux juste... apaiser ta douleur"._

 _"Si je m'écoutais, je passerais chaque seconde de ma putain de vie avec toi, juste pour sentir encore et encore tes mains sur moi. Et tes lèvres contre les miennes... Beka, tes mots résonnent en moi, comment tu fais ça ? J'me sentais étouffer complètement et... Bordel. T'imagines pas la bouffée d'oxygène que tu m'as apporté en quelques minutes. T'imagines pas... A quel point je t'aime. Mais si je te disais tout ça, je pleurerais sûrement, parce que j'ai encore mal, tu vois ? Et si j'te le dis pas, je le regretterai, parce que t'es sûrement la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Dis-moi, Beka... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te garder éternellement à mes côtés ?"_

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 bouclé les loulous ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire !_

 _J'espère en tout cas que je vous ne serez pas déçus, j'ai eu du mal à trouver les bons mots mais je pense avoir assez bien retranscrit mes idées. Yurio qui veut se noyer dans la tendresse afin d'effacer sa peine et Otabek qui n'ose pas vraiment y répondre. Il en a envie, seulement, il ne veut pas profiter de l'état psychologique dans lequel se trouve le tigre._

 _Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout où me mènera le chapitre 6, mais je vais suivre l'inspiration, comme d'habitude !_

 _Gros bisous, laissez un petit commentaire si ça vous a plus et à bientôt pour la suite !_


	6. Ressenti

La douleur qui l'envahit est plus douce que celle qui tient son coeur. Plus chaleureuse. Et tout aussi intense.  
Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Tout ce que Yuri voulait, c'était sa présence.. Oui, il voulait simplement sentir la présence d'Otabek à ses côtés, parce que quand il est là.. Il se sent moins vide. Est-ce que c'est ça qu'il fait, refermer la plaie béante qui s'est ouverte en lui, remplir le néant qui l'habite et qui est en train de le faire disparaître ? Ca doit être ça.. Il sent ses doigts se perdre sur la nuque humide du Kazakh, son coeur accélérer dangereusement et ses lèvres, tout près de la peau hâlée. Ses yeux se ferment et il laisse la chaleur de leur proximité remplacer la douleur qui le tiraille, avant d'embrasser les lèvres qui lui font face. Leurs langues se frôlent, se cherchent et se trouvent finalement, pour se mettre à danser ensemble, tandis que leurs mains s'explorent. Leurs bouches haletantes, la sueur sur leurs corps. Le Russe se perd dans l'intensité écrasante de leurs gestes pressés, dans la folie fiévreuse qui l'assaille entièrement.

" _**Yuri**_... "

Leurs fronts se touchent, leurs paupières sont closes, et leurs souffles saccadés s'entremêlent délicieusement, quand la main d'Otabek trouve la joue de son cadet. Il semble essayer de retrouver un souffle régulier avant que sa voix ne résonne à nouveau.

" ** _Je t'aime_** ".

L'adolescent sent ses dernières barrières s'effondrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux, avant de glisser finalement sur ses joues rougies. Son coeur se met à tambouriner plus fort dans sa cage thoracique et il laisse échapper un sanglot malgré lui. Comment une telle situation pourrait-elle être réelle ? Et s'il était en train de rêver ? S'il allait se réveiller bientôt, et se retrouver seul et _abandonné_ à nouveau ? Ses doigts s'enfoncent plus profondément dans le dos large à cette idée, comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de ce moment. Non, il est bien là, avec Otabek. Et peu importe la douleur, le plaisir ou tout autre sentiment qu'il ne peut nommer, l'amour qui l'emporte est plus fort.

" _ **Beka** **, je**_.. _._ "

Sa voix se perd dans la folie de ses battements de coeur. Il ne peut pas vraiment y croire, et pourtant, la douceur de la voix d'Otabek est remplie de sincérité. Il n'a jamais ressenti un tel tourbillon de sentiments auparavant, et il est contraint de se laisser ensevelir par le bonheur de ces quelques paroles.

" ** _T'arrêtes pas, s'il te plaît_**..."

C'est tout ce qui sort de sa gorge, comme une supplication. Il veut lui répondre, de tout son être, mais les mots se bloquent et il n'y arrive pas. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il aimerait lui dire, lui murmurer et même lui hurler jusqu'à s'époumoner. Alors il ne comprend pourquoi il n'y arrive pas, et sa frustration rajoute un poids en plus à son coeur déjà lourd. Il ravale les larmes qui menacent à nouveau de se déverser sur son visage déjà ravagé et s'attarde un peu plus sur le visage mat qui lui fait face. Il ne comprend définitivement pas pourquoi il ne peut pas lui rendre ses mots emplis d'allégresse. C'est juste qu'il n'y arrive pas. Il n'y arrive pas malgré la douceur du regard marron doucement posé sur lui, malgré la rougeur adorable sur les joues du Kazakh et malgré ses gestes un peu timides. Malgré la pureté de sa personne toute entière, il n'y arrive pas... Il se sent finalement emporté loin de ses réflexions quand Otabek essuie délicatement une de ses larmes et qu'il dépose un baiser plein de tendresse sur ses lèvres. Yuri lui répond plus frénétiquement et de nouveau, leurs corps se mélangent sur les draps blancs qui les entourent. La notion de temps est complètement oubliée lorsque leurs respirations se font plus saccadées et leurs gémissements plus profonds. Yuri entend un "Beka" intense sortir de sa gorge. Il sent sa tête se renverser en arrière et son dos s'arquer, il sent un plaisir presque irréel l'engloutir, ses ongles traversant la peau dorée d'Otabek et ses poils hérisser au contact des mains posées sur lui. Il se sent attiré dans les bras du brun et ne peut que se laisser entraîner, encore brumeux. Ils restent enlacés quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent pleinement possessions de leurs êtres.

"- _**Beka**_...

\- **_Hmm ?_**

\- _**Je suis désolé**_. _.._

\- **_Désolé pour quoi ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser_**.. **_C'est moi qui devrais le faire_**."

Lui ? Yuri ne comprend pas.

"- _**Dis pas n'importe quoi, j'me suis jeté sur toi !**  
_  
\- _**Tu regrettes ?**_

\- **_Je regrette seulement mon comportement, pas_**.. **_Pas d'avoir_**.. **_Couché avec toi_**."

Il se sent rougir sous ses propres mots. Il sait que le contexte n'était pas franchement idéal pour le faire... Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il en avait envie depuis longtemps. Il ne pourrait pas dire depuis quand exactement, il y avait pensé presque naturellement alors que son amitié avec Otabek devenait plus forte, plus _intime_.

"- _**Et toi ? Tu regrettes ?**  
_  
\- _**Non, j'en avais envie**_. **_Mais tu n'es pas encore majeur et j'aurais dû te repousser_**. **_Surtout vu ton état_**. **_J'ai l'impression d'avoir profité de toi, je suis désolé_**."

Son âge, évidemment. Yuri serre les dents et essaye de contenir des mots sûrement inappropriés vu la situation _et_ la personne avec laquelle il se trouve.

" ** _Imbécile._** "

Il a beau tenté de filtrer les mots qui flottent dans sa tête, il semble que certains passent à travers les mailles du filet malgré lui.

" ** _Tu te fous de moi ? En arrivant ici je me suis jeté sur toi, peu importe dans quel état j'étais, si je l'ai fait c'est que j'en avais envie ! J'ai 16 ans oui, et alors ? Ca devrait m'empêcher de coucher avec toi ? Putain, Beka, j'suis plus un enfant ! Et j'te rappelle que t'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi ! Merde, c'est plutôt moi qui ai profité de toi dans l'histoire ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je regrette pas, parce que.. Tch.. Beka ! T'es un trou du cul._** "

 _Je t'aime_ , est-ce vraiment trop dur dire ? Il semblerait en tout cas. Lorsque Yuri termine sa tirade, il croise le regard surpris d'Otabek. Le silence s'installe à nouveau dans la chambre d'hôtel, tandis que les deux se toisent prudemment. Le Russe brise finalement le lien visuel et décide de s'asseoir dos au Kazakh, à l'autre bout du lit défait. Il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à garder le contrôle de sa langue, et en même temps, il ne regrette pas complètement ses paroles. Il fallait que le brun les entende, qu'il sache que Yuri n'était plus un enfant et qu'il n'avait pas suivi une folie passagère. En tout cas, _pas vraiment_. Il sent le poids du regard encre toujours rivé sur sa personne et ne peut s'empêcher de parler.

"- _**Quoi ?**  
_  
\- _**Merci, Yura.**  
_  
\- **_Je t'engueule et tu me remercies ?_**

\- **_Je m'en veux un peu moins. Tu sais, j'étais sincère tout à l'heure.. Quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais. Mais je tiens à m'excuser pour ça aussi. Même si je le pense sincèrement, c'était pas le bon moment pour te le dire._**

\- **_Tais-toi... C'était sûrement le meilleur moment pour le dire. Tu sais, Beka... Si je te le dis pas, c'est pas parce que c'est pas réciproque... C'est juste que... Merde, j'y arrive pas._** "

 ** _\- Je sais. C'est rien, t'en fais pas._** "

La courte conversation qu'ils ont semble calmer un peu les doutes qui les assaillaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Quand Yuri retourne finalement à ses côtés, Otabek ne peut s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il ne peut lutter contre le besoin de le protéger, de le préserver autant que possible du mal qui le rongera sans doute encore longtemps. Il sait que le Russe peut se briser à n'importe quel instant, et il sait combien Yuri compte sur son soutien. La simple pensée du tigre en larmes lui provoque un pincement désagréable et douloureux, mais il ne laisse rien transparaître et se dirige seulement vers sa valise encore fermée. Quand il revient vers son cadet, il lui tend quelques vêtements.

"- _**C'est peut être un peu grand mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. La salle de bain est là si tu veux. J'aimerais me doucher avec toi, Yura, vraiment. Mais je pense que tu as besoin de quelques instants seul, non ?**  
_  
\- **_Merci, Beka._** "

Ils se sourient simplement avant que Yuri ne prennent doucement les habits et qu'il se dirige vers la salle de bain.  
Lorsque l'eau chaude s'écoule enfin sur sa peau, il se sent plus décontracté qu'il ne l'a été depuis longtemps. Chacun de ses muscles se détend l'un après l'autre et cette relaxation est un luxe qu'il n'avait pas cru possible vu les circonstances. Son dos glisse le long du carrelage froid, et il se retrouve assis, sous une pluie presque brûlante, les yeux fermés et l'esprit ailleurs.

Son grand-père était mort et il avait couché avec Otabek.  
Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil après ça. Que devait-il ressentir ? Quelle émotion était celle qui devait triompher sur les autres ? _Les yeux d'un soldat_. Il n'est plus sûr que son regard reflète la même chose maintenant. Un rire désespéré franchit ses lèvres encore gonflées avant d'être recouvert par le bruit de l'eau qui se déverse au dessus de lui. Chaque goutte qui s'écrase sur sa peau le ramène à différents souvenirs. Pendant un instant, il se voit sous la cascade à Hasetsu, là où il a réalisé ce qu'était réellement son Agape. Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus certain de rien. Son grand-père n'est plus, et avec lui, tout l'amour qui l'habitait. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 _Salut les loulous !_  
 _Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser du fond du cœur pour l'attente que je vous ai infligé !_  
 _Malheureusement, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et très peu de temps libre, ce qui n'a pas aidé.._  
 _J'ai vraiment peur de vous décevoir alors soyez honnêtes et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot !_  
 _Gros bisous !_


	7. Coupable

Assis dans la cabine de douche, Yuri se laissait submerger par les gouttes brûlantes qui s'abattaient sur sa peau. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien et s'abandonna finalement au calme qui régnait dans la pièce, seulement rompu par le bruit de la cascade qui se déversait au dessus de lui.

 _L'amour_.

Ce mot apparût à nouveau dans son esprit fatigué après seulement quelques minutes.

Son grand-père lui avait donné tout l'amour qu'il possédait, il en était certain. Et lui, il lui avait rendu au centuple.  
Et pourtant, ça n'avait pas suffi. Il était parti, et lui, il n'était pas à ses côtés.

 _Son grand-père était mort, seul_.

Cette pensée eut l'effet d'un coup de couteau et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'effroi. Il s'était contenté de lui en vouloir, de pleurer sur son sort, mais à présent tout semblait différent. Son corps se raidit subitement et ses poings se serrèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se sentit soudainement coupable, coupable de la mort de celui qui lui avait tout appris, coupable de la solitude dans laquelle son grand-père avait rendu son dernier souffle.

" ** _C'est pas toi qui m'a abandonné, c'est... c'est moi... Putain..._** "

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains tandis que des larmes se mirent à couler abondamment de son regard torturé.  
Le bateau auquel il se raccrochait comme un forcené était en train de tanguer, et le poids de sa culpabilité le traînait trop rapidement vers le fond. Tout était de sa faute. Il savait que son grand-père avait des soucis de santé et lui, il avait passé tout son temps libre à s'entraîner.  
Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et passa ses mains sur ses pieds meurtris en s'excusant inlassablement d'une voix étouffée et entrecoupée de sanglots.

" ** _Pardonne... Moi... Pardon..._** "

Il perfectionnait son agape alors qu'il était en train de mourir... Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses pieds nus tandis que ses ongles pénétrèrent dans sa peau déjà abîmée. De minces filets rouges se mêlèrent à l'eau chaude tandis que son coeur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique. Il avait terriblement mal.

" _ **Grand-père... Je suis...**_ "

Les minutes passèrent et accentuèrent son mal-être. Il avait abandonné son grand-père.  
Ses sentiments se confondaient trop rapidement et il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle qu'il avait tenté de garder de toutes ses forces. La colère, la tristesse, la culpabilité, un amour trop dévastateur.

" _ **Je suis tellement désolé !**_ "

La chaleur dans la cabine de douche ne l'empêcha pas de sentir d'intenses frissons parcourir son échine avant que les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps entier ne se fassent plus violents et que l'air ne commence à lui manquer.  
Il ramena brutalement ses mains sur sa poitrine malmenée avant que ses griffes n'entaillent à nouveau sa peau. Il sentit son coeur battre anormalement sous ses doigts, alors que l'oxygène devenait de plus en plus rare. Peut être allait-il mourir à son tour ? Peut être devait-il seulement baisser les armes et admettre sa défaite... Oui, après tout, ce combat était déjà perdu d'avance.  
Mais s'il avait les yeux d'un soldat, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il avait une chance de survivre ?

 _S'il avait les yeux d'un soldat..._

Ses sanglots se perdirent dans sa gorge tandis qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. La douleur semblait s'étendre jusqu'à ses poumons, jusque dans sa gorge, et jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il ne pourrait rien faire sans aide, il le savait.  
S'il restait seul, il succomberait sans aucun doute à cette désolation grandissante.  
Son corps pencha dangereusement en avant quand il essaya de se relever et il eut tout juste le temps de poser ses paumes au sol afin de se rattraper. Il était là, haletant, ses cheveux éraflant le sol de la cabine, les yeux exorbités.

 _Non, il n'était pas seul._

 _Il avait Viktor et Yuuri_. Car même s'il s'efforçait de tenir une certaine distance entre le couple et lui, il savait parfaitement combien il y était attaché et à quel point il leur était reconnaissant. Oui, il tenait à eux bien plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Ils étaient ses amis, mais aussi ses modèles. Et pour lui qui n'avait pas de parents, Viktor et Yuuri étaient ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau semblèrent s'amoindrir lorsque l'image du couple souriant lui apparut. Il avait beau faire mine de les détester, leur joie de vivre était quelque chose qui le réchauffait inexorablement.

 _Il avait Mila et Georgi_ qui le soutenaient en toutes circonstances et le faisaient rire même quand il était énervé, ce qui, il le reconnaissait, arrivait très souvent. Mila était comme une grande soeur, drôle, forte et attentionnée, même si elle aimait le taquiner un peu trop souvent à son goût. Georgi, lui, représentait un grand frère gentil, doux et sincère. Un grand frère qui arborait une excentricité différente de la sienne, mais qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

Ses tremblements se modérèrent doucement tandis qu'un rictus traversa ses lèvres. Ils étaient uniques, chacun à leur manière. Et même s'il aimait se retrouver seul pour patiner librement, il se sentait toujours bien lorsqu'ils le félicitaient et l'accompagnaient joyeusement sur la glace.

 _Il avait aussi Lilia et Yakov_ qui, en plus de l'entraîner, participaient également à son éducation. Il savait qu'il leur devait beaucoup plus que sa médaille d'or, tout comme il savait que malgré leurs airs durs, ils étaient fiers de lui. Ils le poussaient toujours plus loin, et c'était un soutien dont il avait grand besoin, il en était conscient. S'il devait les considérer comme des membres de sa famille, ils seraient sûrement des grands-parents.

Son coeur rata un battement avant de se calmer progressivement. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec son véritable grand-père, bien sûr, mais ils s'occupaient de lui avec grand soin lorsqu'il séjournait chez eux, et bien qu'il en abuse, leurs réactions l'amusaient et le touchaient.

 _Et il avait Otabek_. Celui à qui il devait sans doute le plus. Celui avec qui il préférait passer du temps, celui qui était arrivé tout droit du Kazaksthan juste pour pouvoir le soutenir, pour le réconforter. Celui qui le faisait se sentir quelqu'un de meilleur sans jamais le juger. Celui pour qui il était prêt à tout et avec qui il se sentait vraiment lui-même. Celui qu'il aimait, plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Doucement, il réussit à reprendre son souffle, et sentit ses poumons et sa gorge s'apaiser presque immédiatement. Il l'aimait profondément et il savait que ce sentiment était partagé, peut être depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait.

 _Il se battrait, pour lui._

Yuri haletait toujours mais il retrouva finalement le contrôle de lui-même après quelques minutes. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de se relever avec précaution, de peur que ses jambes ne flanchent sous son poids. Il se sentait réellement faible et même si ses membres lui répondaient de nouveau, il ne faisait pas confiance à ses muscles dans son état actuel. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment dormi durant ces dernières 48 heures, et il ne se souvenait pas réellement du dernier repas qu'il avait pris. Il soupira en sentant la fatigue l'acculer doucement et décida de se laver rapidement.

Quelques instants passèrent avant que l'eau ne s'arrête finalement de couler et qu'il sorte de la douche, la peau rougie par la chaleur qui régnait. Il attrapa une première serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa fine taille et une seconde dont il se servit pour éponger ses cheveux dorés avant de se diriger vers le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo. Il hésita avant de passer une main sur la surface froide et d'effacer un peu la buée qui s'y était installée. Il posa ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier alors qu'il rencontra ses yeux verts dans le reflet face à lui. Tout le monde s'accordait toujours à dire que son regard était habité par un feu ardent, et pourtant, à ce moment là, il le trouva profondément éteint. Il s'étonna de la pâleur de sa peau malgré ses joues rosées par la température, et s'attarda sur les cernes qui logeaient sous chacun de ses yeux.  
Il baissa la tête et resserra son emprise sur le bord de l'évier.  
Lorsqu'il releva la tête, une étincelle traversa ses yeux.

Oui, il avait une grande famille, un peu étrange et très excentrique, mais au final, il n'y avait que dans cet environnement qu'il pouvait véritablement être heureux. Et si son grand-père était parti... Alors il ferait tout son possible pour ne jamais perdre qui que se soit d'autre. Il ferait tout pour ne plus avoir à se sentir coupable.  
Il se jura de ne plus abandonner qui que se soit quand une unique larme roula sur sa joue.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se sécher, il laissa tomber les serviettes au sol et entreprit de mettre les vêtements qu'Otabek lui avait prêté. Il avait déjà enfilé le jogging du Kazakh quand il se rendit compte du motif qui ornait le tee-shirt qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

" ** _Un tigre, sérieusement ?_** "

Il retint à peine un sourire et sortit de la salle de bain, habillé d'une détermination nouvelle.

 _Il n'était pas seul._

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre 7 !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez apprécié, ça fait toujours plaisir_ :D

 _On se revoit très bientôt pour la suite, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant !_


End file.
